Llamado del fuego
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Ron Weasley siempre se había sentido extrañamente atraído por el fuego. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo de su vida en el que el fuego lo llamó por un motivo diferente…
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Es una muy linda noche para publicar un nuevo fic; hacía tiempo tenía ganas de comenzar esta pequeña historia. Como dice en el título, trata sobre Ron Weasley, aunque obviamente aparecen también otros personajes.  
Es una historia paralela (o mejor dicho, perpendicular) a mi fic "Pesadillas". Sin embargo, no hace falta leer Pesadillas para entender este.  
El mini-fic contará, creo, de tres capítulos y el epílogo. Espero que les guste (:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Yo nunca habría podido crear a alguien tan maravilloso como Ron.

* * *

**LLAMADO DEL FUEGO**

Prólogo.

Ron Weasley siempre se había sentido extrañamente atraído por el fuego. Puede que sea por su reconfortante calor, quizás porque cada nueva persona que conocía comparaba el color de su cabello con el de ese poderoso elemento natural. Tal vez porque siempre había relacionado el ardor de las llamas con la valentía y la pasión; porque el color rojo del fuego era su color, el de su familia y el de Gryffindor. El fuego siempre conseguía hechizar a Ron, cautivarlo, llamarlo. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo de su vida en el que el fuego lo llamó por un motivo diferente…


	2. Aquellos días

Capítulo 1 – Aquellos días.

Todos en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix comenzaban a preocuparse. Se suponía que todos los miembros deberían haberse presentado el día anterior para intercambiar opiniones y exponer lo que habían logrado averiguar durante las respectivas misiones. Todos los hermanos Weasley y Harry Potter habían conseguido aparecerse sin grandes inconvenientes. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la mayoría de los antiguos miembros y los que recientemente habían terminado sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La mayoría se había presentado, pero algunos, como Hermione Granger, brillaban por su ausencia. Molly Weasley, madre de los siete pelirrojos que caminaban nerviosos de un lado al otro de la vivienda que utilizaba la Orden para reunirse en ocasiones como esas, intentaba tranquilizar a todos, sin muchos resultados.

-Apenas ha pasado un día. Puede que se haya confundido de fecha, es totalmente entendible.

Harry Potter, el joven de ojos verdes con la legendaria cicatriz en la frente, que en esos momentos llevaba oculta por el espeso mechón de cabello negro azabache, intercambió una mirada con Ginny Weasley, la menor de los hijos Weasley. Ginny frunció los labios con tristeza, comprendiendo a la perfección el mudo mensaje del que era su novio. Hermione era la clase de persona que jamás olvidaba o confundía una fecha, o cualquier otra cosa. Tenía una memoria prodigiosa y sabía cómo utilizarla. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes asintieron, agradeciendo el consuelo de la señora Weasley. Ron Weasley, que hasta entonces no había levantado sus azules ojos del piso, se puso de pie de repente y asintió varias veces, con su pecoso rostro iluminado por la esperanza.

-Mamá tiene razón. Todo esto de las misiones nos ha trastornado un poco a todos. Ni siquiera Hermione puede ser la excepción –aseguró, convencido.

Harry, Ginny y los demás asintieron nuevamente. No querían estropearle la ilusión a Ron, ni a ellos mismos.

Tres días más tarde, Hermione seguía sin aparecer. Los que faltaban habían llegado. Algunos heridos, otros desorientados, otros asustados, pero todos vivos. La chica castaña seguía sin dar señales de vida, y sus amistades más cercanas comenzaban a ponerse frenéticos de la preocupación. Incluso Fred y George Weasley, los hermanos gemelos, parecían haber perdido el optimismo. La señora Weasley había comenzado a llorar a escondidas, como hacía cada vez que algún conocido cercano moría; y Harry, de forma inconsciente, había agregado el nombre de otro ser querido en la lista mental de las personas a las que tenía que vengar. Ron Weasley escondía su angustia tras una brillante y esperanzada sonrisa.

-Seguro que no ha llegado aún porque trae más información de la que puede cargar –decía riendo a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Algunos conseguían soltar risitas y decir algún comentario optimista que sonara convincente. La mayoría sólo podía asentir y tragar para que el nudo de la garganta desapareciera.

Ya había pasado una semana. La desaparición de Hermione Jean Granger se había vuelto oficial y la desesperación había alcanzado a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Se organizó una expedición, en la que se encontraban los mejores soldados, para ir a buscarla. Sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, insistieron hasta el cansancio en formar parte del equipo de búsqueda, pero los jefes lo impidieron: habían perdido a una del grupo, no podían arriesgar a los dos que quedaban. Aunque desechos, aún estaban vivos y a la hora de luchar eso era lo que importaba.

Los llantos de la señora Weasley no tardaron en hacerse públicos. Cada vez que el nombre de Hermione aparecía en la conversación, la mujer miraba con angustia a su hijo menor y escapaba de la habitación antes de que él lo notara. Ron Weasley se encontraba tan abstraído todo el tiempo que, a pesar de todo, no vio en ningún momento las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su mamá y, en una ocasión, de su hermana menor. La Orden del Fénix comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental tanto o incluso más que por la desaparición de Hermione. El joven caminaba de un lado a otro con aire ausente, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Harry, que compartía habitación con él, había contado a Remus Lupin que su amigo hablaba en sueños.

-Dice el nombre de Hermione todo el tiempo, y por cómo habla, parece como si estuviera recordando los momentos que pasamos en el colegio.

El antiguo profesor Lupin meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Si recuerda, inconcientemente ya da todo por perdido –dijo para sí. Él mismo se negaba a creer que Hermione hubiese muerto. Es demasiado hábil e inteligente, pensaba intentando autoconvencerse.

Al doceavo día, Harry entró a su habitación más tarde de lo normal. Había estado conversando con Ginny, esperando encontrar junto a ella un poco de paz. Apenas abrió la puerta, oyó los murmullos de Ron.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione? Estabamos tu y yo, esperando a Harry, y pasó ese estúpido de séptimo año de Slytherin. Te insultó por ser hija de muggles y a mí por pertenecer a una familia de traidores a la sangre. Iba a golpearlo, pero no me dejaste; me agarraste de la mano y susurraste "no hay nada malo en nosotros".

Harry cerró la habitación a sus espaldas y caminó en puntillas, intentando no despertar a Ron.

-Me gustaba cuando reías por algo que yo decía. Aunque no sucedía casi nunca. En ocasiones eras bastante amargada.

Retiró la colcha, se quitó los zapatos, la ropa y se colocó con cuidado su pijama.

-Tenías razón cuando decías que era inmaduro, Hermione. Pero nunca pude admitirlo frente a ti, por razones obvias.

Se metió en la cama, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió con la colcha.

-En el colegio estábamos todos los días juntos, ¿lo recuerdas, Hermione? Todos los días. Ahora quisiera que esos días hubiesen durado más…

Harry oyó suspirar a Ron, y no pudo evitar imitar a la señora Weasley. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar a su mejor amigo.

El día siguiente comenzó demasiado temprano. Aún era madrugada cuando el sonido de una explosión seguido por el ulular de varias lechuzas obligó a los miembros de la Orden a salir de la cama. Cubriéndose con batas de distintos colores y agarrando con fuerza sus varitas mágicas, todos salieron ordenadamente al jardín de la casa que habitaban. Les extrañó no ver nada, salvo un gran paquete verde con un lazo plateado.

-¿Crees que está embrujado? –preguntó Bill Weasley a su padre. El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –declaró. Acercándose al paquete, alzó su varita y murmuró una serie de complejos hechizos. Nada sucedió.

-No está hechizado con magia negra, ni parece contener nada peligroso –anunció a la multitud. Varios se miraron interrogativamente entre sí, y Remus Lupin se

adelantó.

-¿Lo abriremos? –preguntó. Kingsley Shacklebolt asintió.

-Yo lo haré.

Apartó a los otros dos hombres y, sujetando con seguridad su arma, deshizo el esmerado moño plateado. Quitó la tapa con cuidado y la dejó a un lado antes de ver el contenido. Un jadeo salió de sus labios. Se alejó torpemente.

Los demás miembros de la Orden se alarmaron por la reacción del que consideraban el más calmado y eficiente de todos los aurores desde Alastor Ojoloco Moody. De forma sincronizada, caminaron todos hacia la caja.

Gritos, llantos, sollozos y exclamaciones rompieron la quietud de la noche.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no habían visto aún el contenido de la misteriosa caja y miraban desconcertados a sus compañeros. Intentaron avanzar pero varios se lo impidieron. Tras varios empujones lograron abrirse paso hasta el centro del círculo que se había formado.

Harry lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas. Al contrario de la noche anterior, no se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas que rápidamente comenzaron a caer. Ron permaneció de pie, sin reaccionar. Al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger en el interior de la caja verde, vestida con ropas muggle naranjas y el rostro sucio y amoratado, sólo pudo pensar en ella y sus dientes largos. Una frase pasó por su mente. No estaba seguro de haberla dicho o haberla soñado, pero no importaba. La repitió una y otra vez.

"Ahora quisiera que esos días hubiesen durado más."


	3. Llamado del fuego

Capítulo 2 – Llamado del fuego

La conmoción duró varias semanas en el cuartel general de la Órden del Fénix. Algunos se recuperaron antes, otros necesitaron ayuda, pero de a poco, todos fueron sobreponiéndose al trauma de ver el cadáver de Hermione dentro de la caja de regalo. La horrible broma planeada para desestabilizar a la Orden había funcionado a la perfección. A pesar del dolor, todos tenían muy en claro que sólo había un culpable, y que su deber era destruirlo lo más rápido posible. Con esa idea en mente, resultaba más sencillo reemplazar la expresión de angustia y pena por una de fiera resolución.

Para Ron Weasley fue diferente. Con el valor que lo caracterizaba se obligaba a poner cara de "estoy bien", pero en su interior estaba seguro de que nunca se iría ese sentimiento de desesperación e irrealidad. Le parecía que en cualquier momento del fuego de la chimenea saldría Hermione, despeinada y llena de cenizas, quizás de mal humor, pero viva. Cada vez que el timbre de la casona sonaba, Ron alzaba la cabeza esperanzado, como un perro leal que espera incansablemente la llegada de su amo perdido.

Los sueños de antes, en los que hablaba con una Hermione alada y sonriente recordando momentos pasados en Hogwarts, le parecían ahora una horrible premonición. Aún así, prefería esa visión de ella a la de su cuerpo amoratado metido en la caja verde. Despertaba gritando con frecuencia. El bien siempre triunfa, solían decir los más optimistas. Ron no dudaba del resultado, lo que temía era lo que se tendría que pagar por él. Lo que temía era que deseaba fervientemente que su vida fuera una de las que terminara en la batalla. Se daba cuenta de que el egoísmo era uno de sus más grandes defectos, pero no le importaba. Lo que sí molestaba era escuchar la voz mandona de Hermione señalándole esa falla cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se alegraba de que todos los demás estuvieran acompañados, de esa forma no se sentirían mal por su muerte. ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Sólo Hermione, y ella ya no estaba en ese mundo.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas. Las varitas habían dejado de temblar cada vez que sus tristes dueños las sostenían. Ahora casi se podía sentir la sed de venganza que embargaba a todos los miembros de la Orden. A todos, menos a Ron Weasley. Estaba cada vez más delgado y pálido pero sus compañeros, concentrados sólo en los mortífagos y su líder, no lo notaban. Ron lo agradecía. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbiera al insistente llamado del fuego. Siempre se había sentido atraído por él, pero luego del revelador sueño en el que dejaba que las llamas convirtieran su cuerpo en cenizas y su alma liberada se reunía con la mujer a la que siempre había amado en secreto, comenzó a ver con otros ojos al elemento natural que siempre había considerado el más poderoso. En todo momento había una llama encendida cerca, y Ron soñaba despierto con lanzarse con alegría dentro de ella y arder. Observar el chisporroteo de la chimenea se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo", se repetía constantemente. Lo sentía, el fuego se lo decía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su vida terminara. Incapaz de esperar, decidió acelerar el proceso. Se despidió con una mirada de todos sus seres queridos y subió con su varita mágica al ático de la casa. Nadie subía allí, estaba seguro de que no recibiría visitas indeseadas mientras el fuego y él se convertían en uno solo. Invirtió algunos minutos en encontrar el lugar propicio para su inminente muerte. Eligió la parte más oscura del amplio ático, pensando que el contraste entre la negra oscuridad y la brillante luz roja de las llamas aumentaría la belleza de la situación. Estaba por abrir su boca para pronunciar el hechizo cuando gritos conocidos lo dejaron helado. Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba: los mortífagos, los asesinos de Hermione, habían descubierto el escondite. Se quedó paralizado por espacio de algunos valiosos minutos. El llanto desesperado de sus hermanos lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡FRED!

Dejando de lado su fascinación por el fuego y su idea suicida, sujetó su varita con fuerza, dispuesto a salir y pelear. Estaba por abandonar su oscuro escondite cuando unos pasos cada vez más cercanos lo hicieron pegarse a la pared. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas. Supuso, con horror, que las tejedoras no deberían hallarse demasiado lejos, y maldijo su descuido. Sólo pocos segundos después vio a la araña rojiza, que se deslizaba molesta por el suelo. Ron lanzó un gemido y, al instante, una voz gritó.

-_Expelliarmus!_

La fuerza del hechizo lo dejó despatarrado y le impidió sujetar su arma. La vio rodar por el suelo de madera hasta detenerse a los pies de su atacante.

- Eres idiota, Weasley. ¿Esperabas fundirte con la oscuridad?

No respondió, se hallaba demasiado consternado observando la araña caminar de un lado al otro, como perdida. No pudo alzar la mirada hasta que la persona que acababa de hablar dio un paso delante y aplastó con su pie al arácnido. Se oyó un ¡crac! que lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró al mortífago y sonrió.

-Malfoy. Así que quien tendrá el honor de matarme serás tú –estaba casi feliz. Le habían enseñado que el suicidio era para cobardes. No sería uno si quien lo mataba era su enemigo de siempre: Draco Malfoy.

-El honor será para ti, Weasley.

Draco apuntó con su varita, que sostenía en la mano izquierda, justo donde Ron tenía el corazón. Ron rió, esperando el momento. Sólo podía rogar que Draco utilizara un hechizo de fuego contra él, y no el aburrido _Avada Kedavra._

Pasaron algunos segundos y nada. Observó cómo Draco tragaba y su expresión, hasta el momento petulante, se transformó en una horrorizada. Ron arqueó las cejas.

-¿Estás intentando decidir qué hechizo utilizarás primero? -Inquirió, sarcástico.

-Vete, Weasley.

Ante eso, Ron fue incapaz de seguir manteniendo la expresión burlona.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Toma tu estúpida varita y desaparece de mi vista.

Lanzó la varita. En parte sorprendido, en parte temiendo una trampa, el pelirrojo no la tomó.

-¿Por qué?

Draco se golpeó la cabeza con las manos, parecía haberse vuelto loco. Ignoró la pregunta que Ron acababa de hacer.

-Han embrujado la casa para que nadie pueda aparecer o desaparecer. Tendrás que esperar a que nos marchemos para irte.

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Mientras se ponía de pie, Ron lo oyó suspirar con alivio. Aún no descartaba la trampa.

-¿Por qué? -repitió -. ¿Es una clase de broma? ¿Ahora los mortífagos, además de enviar paquetes con cadáveres, se divierten confundiendo a sus enemigos antes de matarlos?

Draco giró y encaró al pelirrojo. Ron vio con claridad la mueca de asco que se instaló fugazmente en el rostro del otro. Había visto esa expresión desde la primera vez que habló con él, la reconocía con mucha facilidad.

-Créeme, Weasley, matarte no vale lo que tendré que soportar si lo hago.

-Creí que el Innombrable quería que matases a todos los miembros de mi familia.

-Él sí lo quiere.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, mostrándose cada vez más receloso.

-¿Y quién no lo querría?

Draco no respondió a su pregunta

-Por una vez en tu vida, sé inteligente, Weasley. Quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos, luego desaparece y vuelve con esa manada de animales que tienes por familia.

Lo observó abandonar el ático. No supo porqué, pero decidió seguir su consejo. Justo en el momento en que Draco cruzaba la puerta del ático, Ron escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

"¿Lo imaginas?"

¿Hermione? El pelirrojo miró a derecha e izquierda, pero no vio ni oyó nada.

"¿Lo imaginas?"

Sí, lo había imaginado.


End file.
